1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a magnetic recording medium excellent in surface property and more particularly, it is concerned with a magnetic recording medium having a coated recording layer whose binder component is improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a binder for a magnetic recording medium, there have hitherto been used vinyl chloride-vinyl acetate copolymers, cellulose derivatives, acrylic resins (copolymers of acrylic acid or methacrylic acid with esters thereof), polyurethane resins, vinylidene copolymers, synthetic rubbers and polyesters individually or in combination. Many other binders are known, for example, in which thermoplastic resins having hydroxyl groups and polyisocyanates are jointly used to harden the coating. However, binders capable of giving an excellent surface property suitable for a high density video tape have not always been obtained by the known method or combination of components.